


Made to Be There

by BlueJayCalling



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Betaed, Caretaking, Eskel Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Prompt Fic, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Touch-Starved Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayCalling/pseuds/BlueJayCalling
Summary: Unlike Geralt, Eskel has nothing but praise for Jaskier’s singing. And also unlike Geralt, he listens. Every note, every chord, every lyric, he hears it, including when a love song gets the balladeer so emotional that his voice almost breaks.***Written for BIKM Bingo #2. Prompt: FeelingFeeling, nounthe function or the power of perceiving by touchcapacity for emotion, especially compassionsympathetic appreciation, as of musicemotion or sympathetic perception revealed by an artist in his or her work
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 75





	Made to Be There

“Great performance tonight,” Eskel said, undoing the buttons of Jaskier’s doublet. “Like always,” he added with a grin.

Jaskier tried to repress a yawn and failed. “Thank you, darling,” he said with a sleepy smile. Unlike Geralt, Eskel had nothing but praise for the bard’s singing. And also unlike Geralt, he listened. Every note, every chord, every lyric, he heard it, including when the balladeer was so full of emotion that his voice almost broke.

“The second-to-last song, though…” Eskel helped the exhausted bard out of his doublet and turned his attention away from him ever so briefly to hang up the expensive silk garment. “Don’t get me wrong, it was beautiful. But you sounded like you were about to cry. You okay?”

Jaskier hummed. Mostly because he was too tired to speak, but also partly because he picked up some of the White Wolf’s habits after all of those years together. “I’m fine. Just worn out.”

Eskel placed his large hand ever so gently on Jaskier’s shoulder. “You miss him, I know.” There was no jealousy in his voice, only sympathy. “I’m not hurt. I just don’t want you to be either.”

_ Him _ . Geralt. 

Several months after he and Jaskier parted ways for good, Eskel ran into the bard at a tavern not too unlike the one they were staying at. The Witcher recognized the flamboyantly dressed musician sitting at the bar, staring dolefully into his drink, and approached to ask him what was wrong. Not knowing any better, he inquired about Geralt, and between sobs, the very drunk and despondent poet told him the whole story. 

Too inebriated to walk straight, Jaskier required Eskel’s assistance to get to his room. That was the first time Eskel helped the bard get undressed. It just became a habit after that. 

Eskel’s plan was to get Jaskier in bed and leave, but the musician was just so good at derailing plans. So Eskel stayed. 

Out of respect, he laid down on the floor, only moving to the bed at Jaskier’s insistence. He tried to make his massive body as small as possible to not encroach on Jaskier’s personal space, just to have the bard scoot closer to put his head on his shoulder, cuddle against his side, and drape his arm across his waist. It was the first time Eskel felt someone touch him like that in years. 

But it certainly wasn’t the last. Whenever there was an opportunity, Jaskier’s hands were somewhere on Eskel’s body. It was like they were made to be there. At this particular moment, he was stroking the Witcher’s cheek with his thumb, right next to the scars that streaked up his face.

“What gives you the impression I miss Geralt?” 

“That was a love song. It’s about him, isn’t it? I heard the emotion in your voice.”

“Yeah, it’s a love song, but I wasn’t thinking about him.” Jaskier kissed Eskel’s cheek where he had just been touching it. “I’ve been singing songs about love my entire career. But I saw you sitting out there, watching me, and…” he paused, getting a little choked up. “It was the first time I ever sang a love song knowing someone felt the same way about me.”

Eskel grinned, and despite the way the scars pulled at his smile - or maybe because of it - Jaskier stared at him in awe. “Gods, you’re gorgeous,” the musician said, almost breathless.

Eskel finished helping Jaskier get undressed and got him into bed. When he joined him just a few minutes later, Jaskier was already asleep, but that didn’t stop the bard from scooting closer. He laid his head on Eskel’s shoulder, pressed himself into his side, and draped his arm over his waist. It was like he was made to be there. 

**Author's Note:**

> My ongoing multichapter work is full of so much angst, I just needed to do some fluff. Eskel deserves so much love, and Jaskier has so much love to give <3 You snooze you lose, Geralt, what more can I say? :3
> 
> This fic was written for BIKM Bingo, a fun writing event held monthly by the "There's a BARD Loose in KAER MORHEN" Discord server. It was a ton of fun to do! If you are 18+, come join us pervy Witcher-loving degenerates at: https://discord.gg/8EgF2kS3Tb
> 
> I also highly recommend you come hang out with me and my friends at The Nest of Witchers: https://discord.gg/gSZuBQXhUq
> 
> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
